Un sueño dentro de otro
by RolMarveldeask
Summary: Escrito por la integrante del rol Marvel de ask "Jean Grey" para mas informes sobre el rol abierto, en PM. Una fan de Rogue describe desde su punto de vista su relacion con Logan


-Se levanta precipitadamente en la Mansión X- ¡Demonios! ¿Qué son esos ruidos? Iré a ver –sale despacio de la habitación tratando de no despertar a sus compañeros- tengo miedo –siente los ruidos con intensidad y comienza a sospechar- Acaso… ¿alguien está?... –se sonroja y se torna invisible- iré a ver… -abre despacio la puerta y observa- ¡¿Pero que carazos?! –cierra la puerta con fuerzas al observar que Rogue y Logan están algo cariñosos- Será difícil olvidar eso –ríe y vuelve a la cama-.

Despierta al dulce sonido de la voz de Rogue, ella era su heroína, la admiraba a más no poder, y que la despierte era todo un privilegio, excepto por la noche anterior al haber visto esa escena tan… fuerte. Todo era lo mismo, las clases con Storm, las visitas temáticas con Jean, hablar con la hermosa de Rogue entre los desayunos, todo era tan emocionante, pero me siento avergonzada de tener un diario con todo esto escrito –ríe mientras escribe-.

Mi sueño es entrenar con Logan, parece muy fuerte, pero no me presta atención –deja un momento de escribir y mira el techo triste- ¿Quién querría entrenar con una niñata como yo? Yo seré igual de fuerte que Rogue –sonríe- me uniré a los X-men y seré muy poderosa, yo lo sé… Solo debo seguir los pasos de ella. –Se levanta y sale al patio, busca un gran árbol y se sienta bajo él, observando a todos, mientras se inspira para escribir, comienza a mirar como Rogue y Logan entrenan- Se los ve tan unidos, tienen sus peleas lo sé, pero son perfectos, no me imaginaria a cada uno con una pareja diferente, ellos están hechos el uno para el otro –alza una mano y grita- ¡HOLA ROGUE! –ella me responde el saludo, besando su mano y lanzándome un beso- Oww –piensa- era tan bonita, es decir ES muy bonita mañana intentaré hablarle a Logan, quizás me quiera enseñar algo, trataré de hacerlo, pero me da miedo, Rogue es la única que recibe sus buenos tratos –sonríe y los mira entrenar- son tan perfectos –cierra su libro y pasa por al lado de ellos, tratando de hablar, pero sigue de largo con miedo y vergüenza, teme que ella le haya leído la mente, corre y se choca con Scott- Él no le agradaba escondía algo –lo mira, se disculpa por el choque y vuelve a caminar- seré una niña pero ese tipo tenía algo raro –camina rápidamente, para evitar hablar con él-

Esa misma noche, todos los chicos y chicas de la Mansión X cenaron en una gran mesa, Logan olía a cervezas –piensa mientras ríe- pero a Rogue parece no molestarle, me pregunto… ¿cómo habrá sido el origen de su amor? –le da un bocado a la pizza mientras los mira, ella estaba acurrucada a su lado, apretando su brazo, ambos se miraban a los ojos con tanta ternura, de pronto ambos la miran- Joder –quita la vista de ellos- que vergüenza, ¿quede muy obvia? –piensa y trata de hablar con Store para desviar las miradas-

-Se levanta de la mesa y se va a caminar por los pasillos sola- Jum –sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas- son tan unidos, siempre muy juntos, hacen todo juntos –ríe- Rogue es bonita, con silueta de muñeca, y carita de porcelana, algo cachetoncita –sonríe- pero es preciosa, su mechón de cabello blanco la deja hermosísima –de pronto se para y la observa- ¿Has oído todo verdad? –la mira asustada y nota como ella asiente mientras sonríe- Oh era más hermosa aún cuando sonreía.

- Bueno, ¿te has enojado? –le pregunta algo tímida-

- Claro que no –responde con ternura-

- Oww me alegro, debes saber que eres la mejor, muy poderosa, y tienes a el mejor novio del planeta que también es muy fuerte –la abraza- eres mi ídola Rogue.

- Gracias, pequeña –le revuelve el cabello-

- Hoy quería preguntarte algo, pero ya no quiero, que me hayas hablado me hace muy feliz –la aprieta con fuerza- ahora yo… yo adiós –da un saltito y le besa la mejilla-.

Ahora yo tenía un motiva más para ser con ella, y todos los días se basaban en lo mismo, mirarlos entrenar, comer, abrazarse, eso me hacía feliz. Saber que ellos eran felices me motivaba –sonríe y los mira correr, Rogue cae y Logan se acerca a ella y la besa- Se nota que no necesitan nada más, se tienen a ellos mismos y nada les importa.

A mi me gustaba la motocicleta de Logan –sus ojos brillan al verlos- el profesor Xavier a veces se enfadaba con ellos por que llegaban tarde a la Mansión, pero a ellos no les interesaba –ríe y nota que Rogue lo golpea- la forma en como se tratan es única.

Ninguna zorra los separará, lo que los une es más poderoso que… que… -piensa y cierra los ojos- ¡QUE EL ADAMANTIUM! –grita inconcientemente y todos en el patio de la Mansión se dan vuelta- Oh mierda D: -los mira y sonríe mostrando los dientes-

-Rogue le hace una seña para que me acerque- Oh por Dios, oh por Dios –respira agitada y se vuelve invisible sin querer- La emoción hace que mis poderes se activen –se acerca a ella y saluda nerviosa, me presenta a Logan, y me le cuelgo de su pierna-

- Ohhh, Logan eres el mejor, jamás dejes a esta hermosa chica –se aferra a su pierna mientras él la mueve tratando de zafarse-

- ¡Suéltame! –gruñe algo asustado por la euforia de la niña-

- ¡ERES MI ÍDOLO! –saca unos crayones de sus bolsillos y se los pone entre sus dedos, simulando tener garras, mientras ellos ríen-

- Toma niña – le cuelga del cuello una pequeña placa con su nombre-

- Ohhh –mira la placa- GENIAL, gracias Logan – lo suelta- Y gracias Rogue – la abraza y se retira-

Wow, el mejor día de mi vida –aprieta la pequeña placa mientras los observa irse de la mano-.


End file.
